ROTBTD - Seasonal Surprises
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: A collection of oneshots for Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons. Will have both crossovers and individual series as the oneshots. The first several chapters are a repost for the Snowflakes Oneshots I previously did. Requests are welcomed!
1. Winter - Safe Place To Sleep

**Safe Place to Sleep**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The one where Jack sleeps in the warren***

When Bunny returned to the warren, he noticed it was a few degrees colder than normal. Which meant that Jack was somewhere inside. Bunny decided to find Jack before he could turn his warren into a winter wonderland. He sniffed the air and went towards the forest. Bunny followed Jack's scent until he found the boy sleeping in a pile of snow at the base of a tree.

"Frostbite?" Bunny asked walking up. Jack opened his eyes and looked at Bunny.

"Hey *yawn* Bunny," Jack said sleepily while rubbing his eyes.

"What are ya doing out here?" Bunny asked gesturing to the forest.

"I don't know. I *yawn* was tired and I let the wind *yawn* take me somewhere safe so I could sleep. I guess *yawn* she took me here," Jack said. His head started bobbing as he tried to fight falling back asleep. Bunny was shocked that Jack thought his warren was somewhere safe for him.

"Come on Frostbite. Let's move you to somewhere comfier," Bunny said softly. Jack looked at him and held out his arms in the universal 'carry me' sign. Bunny let out a light chuckle and picked up Jack, who immediately curled up against him. Bunny smiled softly as Jack's breathing evened out and he fell back asleep. Bunny shifted a bit and grabbed Jack's staff that was laying in the snow.

"Crazy little ankle biter," Bunny whispered fondly as he carried Jack to his den. His den was basically just a little house. It had a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms. Bunny carried Jack to the guest room and propped the staff against the wall by the bed. Bunny moved the bed covers back and gently sat Jack down.

"Night Bunny," Jack muttered shifting around on the bed. Bunny smiled.

"Sleep tight Jack," Bunny said pulling the covers over the winter spirit and quietly leaving the room. If anyone would ask, Bunny would deny it immediately, but he truly cared for the young spirit. Just like an older brother would.

 **I'm going through and editing my fics. This is going to be a Rise Of The Brave Tangled Dragons story because I like all of them and thought it'd be easier to combine all of their oneshots into one fic instead of four. Plus this way I can crossover them.**

 **The first several chapters are just going to be reposts of Snowflake Oneshots until I get them caught up and ready for new additions.**

 **Please review! I'm taking requests for any of my oneshot fandoms! (Plus I really need the ideas, especially for HTTYD, Tangled, and Brave).**


	2. Winter: Jack Discovers Fanfiction Part 1

**Jack Discovers Fanfiction Part I**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The one where Jamie shows Jack Fanfiction***

"Hey Jack!" Jamie squealed as he ran towards his guardian friend, holding his phone in his hands. "I found a book that you might like online!" he said excitedly.

"Really?" Jack asked skeptical. Last time Jamie said that it was something about volcanos. Volcanos and winter spirits are a bad mix period.

Jamie handed Jack his phone and asked Jack to read the story. Jack did so without thinking. He made it about a third of the way through the fic before things started to get weird. Like adult fun weird.

"I haven't read it yet because it randomly says "18+" for some reason. So, I figured that you could read it first since you are technically over eighteen." He explained.

Jack understood why. After all things were progressing quickly between the two characters. "Yeah. Definitely wait until you are eighteen before reading this," Jack said closing out of the fic.

"Why? What's so bad about it though? Jack, I'm thirteen, almost an adult! I even know what "Getting to Third Base" means!" Jamie exclaimed crossing his arms. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Jamie. Trust me. There are worse things than 'getting to third base'. You are too young to know them. Wait until you are seventeen at least," Jack said.

Jamie pouted. "But what do you think though? I thought I saw a fanfiction with your name on it."

"Should I be afraid," Jack joked. Secretly though he was curious. And hoping it wasn't just another mention of his name in an expression.

"I don't think so," Jamie said. He took his phone, opening it and putting in Jack's name. "Woah!" Jamie exclaimed with wide eyes.

"What?" Jack asked. He peaked over Jamie's shoulder to look at the phone screen.

"You're in a lot of fics for the Rise of The Guardians fandom. I guess that's the one about you and everyone else," Jamie said handing Jack his phone again.

Jack blinked and grabbed the phone, looking at the fan art. Some of the art was pretty cool, but then he saw one of him... Naked?!

"WHAT IN PITCH"S NAME IS THAT?!" Jack yelled in surprise, nearly dropping the phone in shock.

"What?" Jamie asked curiously trying to get the phone. Jack held it away from him. There was no way he was going to let Jamie see that.

"Jackie! Let me see!" Jamie whined.

"Who would do something like this?" Jack asked horrified, still keeping the phone away from Jamie.

"I don't know! I mean, I write some stuff but they're not bad like what you're apparently reading. But some stories make people really happy and some sites even allow people to be friends," Jamie explained. "Remember that boy who said he wanted to be a girl named Jazz? I met her through Wattpad!"

Jack nodded, not entirely convinced. Before he could say anything though Jamie's mom called for him.

"Jamie! Do you wanna go to the store with me and Sophie?" His mom called. Jamie blinked and called back, "It depends on what we're buying!"

"Groceries. If you're good though you can pick up some candy!" His mother called back, which made Jamie smile.

"Coming! Sorry Jack I need my phone. But if you want you can use my computer to look through the fics. Just go to ," Jamie said

"Kay, kiddo! Bring me back those Little Debby Cakes!" Jack called as he waved to his friend, watching him leave with his mother and little sister, flying inside the house to get on the computer.

Jack quickly got on the website and found the Rise of the Guardians area. He decided to add his name and see what came up. To say he was shocked was an understatement. There were thousands of fics tagged with his name. Curiously he clicked on one. He saw the summary said something about lemons and was curious how a fruit would tie in the story since he saw it several times in the summaries.

Poor unsuspecting Jack read on. Unaware of the horrors that he was about to see.

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'll have Part 2 posted soon!**


	3. Winter: Jack Discovers Fanfiction Part 2

**Jack Discovers Fanfiction Part II**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***Jack needs comfort from the trauma of fanfiction***

Jack flew into the meeting room in a daze which caused the overprotective guardians to notice something wrong with their youngest immediately. Unfortunately, any attempt at talking to Jack had him looking at them in hidden fear.

"Jack, what's wrong?" North asked in a sort of fatherly tone.

"It's horrible, it's awful, it's terrible! Why would kids do this?!" Jack groaned into his hands, obviously freaking out about something that scarred him.

"Sweet tooth?" Tooth questioned. Jack just ignored her and continued his rant.

"And not just kids! Adults contribute to this...horrible thing! Yes, I'll admit some of it is actually very good, but there is a lot of terrible, horrific things too!" Jack ranted on. Sandy floated up to his read and tapped his shoulder. He then made a question mark on his forehead, wondering what was wrong. "It's the books! And not just books, it's art! I mean, some of the art is good and most of it is fluff! But then there's the dark art of the bad stuff and the art that looks like it was drawn by people Sophie's age!"

"Frostbite calm down mate," Bunny said worriedly.

"And I can't understand why it's always me in them!" Jack yelled, pulling at his hair. Sandy suddenly had a look of understanding on his face as he figured out what had Jack so upset. He went through the same thing a few decades ago.

"JACK CALM DOWN!" Tooth finally yelled and gently hit him upside the head, causing him to break from his speech and rub his head. "Thanks, Tooth. I needed that."

"Blimey mate, you bout froze the pole," Bunny shivered, just now noticing the frost that covered the room.

"Sorry," Jack said studying his feet.

"Bah, don't worry bout it Jack!" North boomed.

"We're just worried about what made you freak out so badly," Tooth said gently.

The youngest member sighed and looked up at them all. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked in a dark and serious tone. Sandy held up his hand, as if to say that he was good because he already knew what Jack was talking about.

"Actually, I don't think that's the best idea mates. Looks like Sandy knows and if it freaks out Sandy and Frostbite, I'd rather stay out of it," Bunny explained backing up.

"Me too. I've already seen enough rotting teeth to traumatize me, so I'm alright." Tooth said honestly.

"North, how about you?" Jack asked the taller male with a cocked hip and a raised eyebrow.

"I get feeling if I know toy production would slow down and yetis be mad so best I don't," North ended with a laugh.

Jack shrugged and patted his arm. "Well, good to know that I don't to tell anyone." He then looked at Sandy, "But how is it you know what I'm talking about, Sandy?" Sandy made some images with his sand that basically conveyed that some children would dream about the stuff they read or were planning to write. Jack winced. "Yikes. You definitely have it worse."

 **Fair warning! I do not have anything against any types fanfics or fan-art! Just wanted a funny topic for the chapter and thought the more M rated stuff would do it!**


	4. Winter - Comforting

**Comforting**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise Of The Guardians**

 ***The one where Jack comforts Emma even though she can't see him***

That girl was late today. The one who visits his lake all the time. She talks to him. Well, not him exactly. She can't see him. But Jack always felt like she was talking to him. Every day she came to his lake to talk. She would talk about her day and all sorts of random things, but Jack always listened. He learned her name was Emma due to her parents coming to get her one day. He learned her parents were expecting another child. He learned her favorite animals, flowers, color, food, and all of her friends.

Jack always waited for her to come but today she was really late. So, Jack decided to find her. The first place he looked was the town. She wasn't there. Nor was she at her house in the woods.

He finally did find her in front of a grave. She was crying into her knees in front of a small tombstone.

"Emma?" Jack asked softly even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

Emma continued to sob quietly, but the crying began to grow louder. "J-Jack…" She hiccupped.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't cry Emma," Jack whispered gently. Emma just continued to cry.

Emma looked up at his grave and placed her hand on it. "I did this, Jack... I should've never asked you to go skating with me! I-it should be me in there...!" She punched the ground angrily.

Jack sat down next to her, far enough away that she wouldn't accidently pass through him. "Now don't say that Emma. I'm sure Jack would hate for you to blame yourself. I know I do," Jack said looking at the clouds above them.

Emma hardly noticed the clouds and sniffled, holding her legs. "M-Mama yells at me now... She once said that if I wasn't like you, you wouldn't be dead and... I would be in your place if you weren't so stubborn..." She laughed sadly, "Can't say I blame her... It is my fault."

Jack was shocked. "Emma! It's not your fault! Now, I don't know who this Jack is but I am absolutely certain that it's not your fault. I've only known you for a couple of months but I know you are such a sweet girl that should be treasured and protected. Jack probably saw it that way too. No matter what anyone else says it's not your fault," Jack said moving to crouch beside Emma.

She sniffled and gently sat down a small sunflower upon his grave. "I-I miss you so much, Jack... I love you and how I wish you were here with me."

"He will always be with you Emma. And even though you don't even know I exist I'll stay with you too," Jack said lightly tapping Emma's nose with a chilly finger.

She blinked and felt something tap her finger, lightly sneezing, and wiping her nose. "S-stupid allergies."

"It's not allergies kiddo," Jack said poking her on the forehead this time

She gasped and rubbed her forehead. "Huh...? Who's there?"

"Nobody kiddo," Jack said smiling lightly. With a small wave of his staff he created a light snow. Probably the last snowfall until next winter.

Emma gasped and looked up at the snow, smiling. "Jack! It's snowing!" She laughed and began to run around in the snow fall.

Jack smiled. Happy to see the smile on Emma's face as she tried to catch snowflakes on her tongue. She was having fun, and that was all that mattered.

 **That's number two taken care of! Same message applies for here. Requests are welcomed!**

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Winter - First Memories

**First Memories**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The one where Jack has 2 first memories***

Jack Frost's first memory was of the cold and dark. Rising out of the lake to find himself alone, with only the moon watching over him.

But Jack Frost was different. He had two first memories. One as Jack Frost. The other of Jackson Overland.

Two people, a man and a woman, were smiling down at him warmly. The three of them were sitting in front of the fireplace. Jack couldn't have been older than two. The woman had dark brown hair, tied into a bun, which matched her brown eyes perfectly. The man though, had spiky blond hair and green eyes. Jack liked this man. He wasn't his dad though. His dad had brown hair and eyes like mom.

The woman was thanking the man for something. Jack had only just begun to talk, so he didn't really understand what they were saying.

Then there was a loud noise from outside and their faces filled with fear. His mom had picked him up and moved to the corner of the room. Jack found himself looking towards the man. More people were in the house now. They were shouting at the man. A few of them grabbed him and dragged him out of the house, the man fighting them the whole way.

Jack looked towards his mom and saw she was crying. And although her tears were silent, they were still there. The man must have been important to her because his mom was the strongest person he knew.

Jack didn't like seeing her tears.

Three hundred and fourteen years later, after the battle with Pitch and Jack was able to go through all his memories, he noticed that the man had never came back.

And for some reason, it made him sad.

 **And that's it! Just to clarify, the man was his mom's closest friend. He was being taken away to another village even though he didn't want to. Jack never saw him again because he died three years later in a house fire. The man saved his wife and daughter, who moved to Jack's village.**

 **Remember reviews and requests are enjoyed!**


	6. Autumn-Winter - Meet The Fiance

**Meet The Fiancé?**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The one where Hiccup gets Jack and reveals they are engaged***

Note: This is not be the "main pairing" for the story. It may show up several times but it's not the pairing for the whole story. Just for certain chapters.

Jack tumbled into the room where the guardians held their monthly meetings. Winter was in full swing in certain parts of the world and Jack was busy, but for once he was on time to the meeting. Jack took his seat at the table while greeting the others. His seat was farthest away from the fire and closest to the window. No surprise there. Everyone had eventually made it into the room, with Tooth sitting beside Jack before giving him a big hug. "Hi Jack! So, I've been meaning to ask you a slight question." She said with a shy giggle. Jack tilted his head in slight confusion. Tooth's out of character shyness had already drawn the attention from the other guardians onto them.

"What is it Tooth?"

"Would you... Maybe like to go on a date with me tomorrow night at the Star Cave?" She asked with a wide smile and sparkles in her eyes. The other three guardians watched the exchange with interest. Jack scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Um. Sorry tooth but I can't. I-it's not that I don't like you or anything!" he said waving his hands frantically. "It's just...Tooth. I'm gay," Jack said bluntly. This explanation left the guardians in quite the shock, especially Tooth. She had liked Jack for a long time now, ever since their first adventure and it broke her heart to know that he didn't like her back in that matter. Her smile instantly faded and her eyes stopped their normally bright sparkle.

"O-oh... Th-that's great." She said, hiding some sadness but managing to show support.

"I'm sorry Tooth," Jack said, hanging his head down. "It's not that I don't like you, it's just...complicated," he said with a sigh.

"Complicated how mate?" Bunny asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well, for one, I always though Tooth would be better off dating North or Sandy honestly," Jack answered, causing the three to blush. "As for the second...I can't imagine Hiccup would be too happy with me if someone tried to date me," Jack finished. The four looked at each other in confusion. Who was this Hiccup man that Jack was with? And what was with his strange name.

"Who's Hiccup?" North couldn't help but ask. Instantly, a blue blush came across Jack's cheeks.

"Ah, Hiccup's my boyfriend? No that's not right. Fiancé. Hiccup is my fiancé," Jack said.

"And you don't bother to tell us this?" Bunny asked, going into overprotective brother mode. Yes, he was upset by Jack keeping his fiancé a secret, but he was more upset that Jack didn't tell them he was dating someone!

"Sorry? It just never came up. And the fiancé thing is new to me. Hic only proposed a couple of days before the whole Pitch fiasco started. And I haven't actually been able to see him since then so we never had the chance to talk about telling people," Jack explained. His voice wasn't mad, more of a thoughtful calm, but the words made the others wince. It has been a few weeks since the whole ordeal with Pitch finally ended and Jack has been trying to help everyone catch up.

"Did you at least tell your fiancé that you had to deal with Pitch? And does he know that you're a Guardian now?" Tooth asked concerned. She'd feel bad if he kept secrets like this from his own fiancé. Jack gave them a dry look.

"I was shoved in a sack and brought here without any warning. I haven't seen him since the proposal," Jack said. All the guardians let out a collective wince.

"Oops?" Bunny said.

North cleared his throat. "Well... Maybe it's about time that you go visit your fiancé then, huh? I could drive you there in the sleigh if you want, Jack." He suggested, trying to get everyone to calm down. A shrill whistle cut through the air before another word could be said. Jack smiled widely.

"No need! He found me," the winter spirit said going to the largest window in the room and throwing it open.

"Wait what?!" Bunny exclaimed as they all ran towards the largest window to see what Jack's fiancé looked like and how he found their location. Instead, the group was almost knocked over by a shadow flying inside the room, Jack closing the window after the figure was fully inside. It was then the black shadow jumped on Jack and started licking him. The group then all stared at the creature that was on top of Jack. It look rather frightful, but the way it behaved was like it was a child. It continued to lick Jack's face as if it was a dog of some sort. Looking closer, they noticed the creature had on some sort of saddle. And sitting on the saddle was a guy dressed in some sort of Viking armor. The man laughed at Jack.

"Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out bud. You might want to let Jack breathe," the man said. The creature, Toothless, stopped his licking but didn't get off of Jack. Jack continued to laugh out softly, petting the creature without a care. He then looked up at the man that say on the creature. He smiled a little and waves through the continuing licks.

"Hi babe. Nice to see you again!" The man laughed and got of Toothless. He helped Jack stand and promptly whacked him in the head.

"Do you have any idea how worried I've been!? You just suddenly vanished and I couldn't find you for weeks! Dammit Jack! I thought you were attacked again!" the man yelled before pulling Jack into a tight hug. Jack hugged him back and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Hiccup. I wanted to be there for you, but I got dragged into this whole thing and it became so stressful that I couldn't come see you or Toothless. I just didn't want you to get involved in my problems.." The Winter Spirit said honestly, burying his face in the Viking's shoulder sadly and not noticing that the other four guardians and Toothless were staring. Hiccup sighed and just continued to hug Jack.

"I know, snowflake. I was just worried about you," he said. Toothless, having decided his humans were happy again, nudged them and motioned his head to the awestruck guardians. Hiccup turned to Jack. "You have some explaining to do snowflake."

"Yeah..." Jack laughed, rubbing the back of his head. Eventually, Jack had explained what had happened to him to Hiccup. How he was kidnapped by Bunny and dragged into fighting Pitch, finding another person that believed in him, and becoming a guardian. At the end of his story, Hiccup swept Jack up in a hug and was swinging him around happily.

"That's amazing Snowflake! You have believers now!" Hiccup cheered causing Jack to laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty amazing! And you should meet Jamie! He's young, but he's like a little brother to me! Oh, and I got my memories too from my old teeth!" Jack exclaimed and pointed over to Tooth, who giggled and waved to Jack's fiancé. Hiccup dropped Jack in shock.

"I'm an idiot! All these years and the answer was so simple!" Hiccup exclaimed facepalming. Jack laughed again at the worried looks the other guardians were giving Hiccup.

"Is he alright there mate?" Bunny asked Jack cautiously.

"He's alright. He just has these moments where he thinks badly about himself." He said with a light sigh, hugging the brown haired male tightly.

"Ugh! Why am I so stupid! It must be the Viking in me!" Hiccup groaned, being comforted by both Jack and Toothless.

"It's alright Hic. You're still the smartest person I know. And all your wacky ideas led to some great fun filled adventures," Jack said soothingly while rubbing Hiccup's hair. Toothless crooned his agreement and licked Hiccup's cheek. The left one. The right one was reserved for Jack's kisses. Toothless and Jack had come to a compromise a couple centuries ago. Hiccup managed to calm down, sighing out and running a hand through his hair.

"Thanks, you two. I think that my self esteem would go down the drain if I didn't have you guys." He then looked at the guardians and held his hands up, "I'm very sorry about that. I sometimes do that when I think I've messed up."

"Nah Mate, it's fine. We've all had moments like that," Bunny said, waving a paw in dismissal. Hiccup's face suddenly lit up in realization.

"Aw shit! Jack, we need to get to Mother's soon! We really don't want the girls to come get us," Hiccup exclaimed.

A look of horror appeared on Jacks face as he realized what it meant. "Oh please no. Last time Merida came to get me, she dragged me by my hair!" Jack said as the two boys got on the dragon as Jack looked at North. "Umm... Is it okay if I return with my fiancé, please?"

"But why Jack? Meeting has barely started?" North asked in his booming voice.

"Because there are two very terrifying women waiting for us and will torture us in very creative ways if we are late," Jack answered. Although confused, North nodded that Jack could leave.

"Thanks, North! I promise I'll come to the next meeting!" He promised before Toothless climbed out of the window before flying out of the large building. Even though Jack could fly, he chose not to right now. Instead, he wrapped his arms tightly around his fiancé's chest and laid his head against Hiccup's shoulder.

"Don't worry so much Snowflake. They'll come to understand how wonderful you are soon," Hiccup said out of the blue. It was a weird talent to always know when Jack had something on his mind.

"Are you sure? I mean, they've been guardians forever and I just started not few weeks ago! I don't think I'm cut out to do it." The winter spirit confessed, the feeling of being the "odd man out" still in his chest.

"Jack, trust me. Even if something doesn't happen I will always be there for you. So will Mother and Astrid and Merida and Rapunzel. All of us will still be your family. You aren't alone anymore," Hiccup said gently. The winter spirit couldn't help but smile before kissing his fiancé's cheek.

"Thank you so much, love. Thank you for being such a kind soul and dealing with all my drama." He said and snuggles him close on Toothless.

"I will gladly deal with all of your drama Snowflake," Hiccup said, one hand moving to cover the arms on his chest. Jack smile and nodded into Hiccup's shoulder. Slowly, the feeling of warmth Hiccup gave off and the wind in his hair lulled Jack to sleep.

 **So yeah, like I said before, this isn't the main pairing. Just for every now and then. I'm actually more of a fan of Jack and Rapunzel fan. There will be a few oneshots for that pairing as well as Merida and Hiccup. But more than likely, there won't be any pairings. Mostly if it's not a crossover.**


	7. Winter - Jack's Nightmare Part 1

**Jack's Nightmare Part l**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The one where Jack took the nightmare arrow instead of Sandy***

"No!" Jack screamed as he saw Pitch pull the nightmare sand arrow back and aim it at Sandy. He had to stop it! Jack jumped out of the sleigh and urged the wind to take him to Sandy. Fast.

Sandman was lashing at the Nightmares with his Dream Whips, trying to protect himself. He couldn't notice Pitch, was behind him and aiming an arrow made of nightmare sand at him. The Nightmare King smirked as he released the arrow. It was fast approaching the exposed back of Sandy. It was perfect, since the mute Guardian was too busy fighting off the nightmare sand. 'Just a few more seconds and he would be gone,' Pitch thought happily.

Jack knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time to get Sandy out of the way, but with a final burst of speed thanks to the wind, he made it behind Sandy, just in time to feel the arrow lodge in his back. Jack gasped in pain and slumped forward, leaning heavily on Sandy as the nightmares scattered away from them.

Sandy turned around and gasped silently, seeing Jack with the arrow in his back. He supported the weight of the newest Guardian and hugged him tightly, tears already streaming down his face. The mute guardian held his young friend close as his tears fell like waterfalls. Pitch's laughter filled the sky. "Don't fight the fear, Jacky boy!" The dark spirit called to Jack. Sandy glared up at him as he sobbed quietly. He wanted to may Pitch pay, but now was not the time. Right now Jack needed him more.

"I'm glad I made it in time," Jack muttered smiling. He watched Sandy weakly, a few tears slipping down his cheeks. He didn't have the energy to reassure him like he wanted to do.

Sandy brushed away the tears softly, sobbing harder as he saw Jack's body becoming paler than normal. Jack looked like a ghost now.

"Sandy! Jack!" He heard Tooth call to them as Pitch began to disappear, his last words ringing through Sandy's ears.

"I'd say 'Sweet Dreams' but there aren't any left."

"D-don't worry 'bout me. I-I made it for 300 years. A l-little arrow won't keep... me down," Jack tried to fight off the pull of unconsciousness, but he was unsuccessful. His body went limp in Sandy's arms as the others made it to the cloud of dreamsand. Sandy wouldn't let anyone else carry the unconscious winter spirit to North's sleigh as they began to fly back to the North Pole. Sandy continued to sob while shaking the white-haired spirit. Bunny was in a similar state next to him. He was barely holding back tears, unlike Tooth who was silently crying on the other side of Bunny. North flew the sleigh with a few tears of his own. None of them had known Jack for very long, but they all felt the hole he had left. Almost as bad, if not more, as if they had lost any of them.

"Jack? Jack, mate, wake up." Bunnymund ordered and began to slap the winter spirit hard to wake him up. But it was clear to all of them; Jack wasn't going to wake up.

 **Please Review! This one has three parts! I'm going to wait on the long ANs until I get all the chapters reposted for you guys.**


	8. Winter - Jack's Nightmare Part 2

**Jack's Nightmare Part ll**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***Continuation of Part 1. Jack's nightmares***

Meanwhile Jack was dreaming. A little girl was pulling him along. Jack didn't know why, but he felt like he knew this girl. That she was important to him.

The little girl continued to dug at Jack's hand as she laughed. "Come on, Jack! Let's go play!" she squealed before their mother called, "Be careful, you two!"

Jack didn't know why he answered with a "We will," as he laughed and was dragged along by the girl. Soon they arrived at a lake. His lake to be exact.

"Are you sure this is safe?" the little girl asked, putting on her ice skates as she stepped onto the ice, shaking a bit. She was afraid since this was her first time skating.

"Of course, dad checked it at breakfast and it was completely solid. You know I would never let anything happen to you," Jack said confidently. Why was he saying these things? Who was this girl?

The little girl giggled as she began to shakily skate, laughing as she did. She now wasn't scared because she knew her brother would be there for her, no matter what. The thoughts of danger left the girl as she skated upon the frozen lake. She had a few close calls on falling but climbing trees with her brother had improved her balance and she quickly regained her footing. Jack sat on the shore, watching her carefully while putting on his skates.

She soon stopped for a second to laugh, looking at him before smiling. However, her smile faded once she heard the sound of the ice underneath her breaking. She looked scared as she shook more, looking at her brother. "Jack..."

Jack looked up in horror. His eyes locked onto the girl's terrified ones. Without a second thought he stepped onto the ice to try and save her.

"I'm scared," the girl said. Jack could see that she was terrified, but there was something else in her gaze. Complete trust in him to save her.

"I know. I know, but I-it's going to be okay. I promise. Would I trick you?" Jack asked. Slowly he moved forward, getting closer to Emma. Two more steps and he would be able to grab her and pull her to safety. One more step.

"Yes! You always play tricks, Jack!" she said trying not to give in to her fear.

"Not this time Emma. I will always protect you," Jack said seriously.

' _Emma? Was that her name?'_ Jack thought.

Emma looked at him and nodded. She trusted Jack. He's never lied to her. Jack gave Emma the most reassuring smile he could, taking that final step forward. She nodded her head and waited for him. But then, the ice finally broke from under the little girl as she fell into the freezing cold water with a loud scream. "JACK!"

"NO!" Jack screamed lunging forward. Jack watched her head go under and surged forward in a desperate attempt to catch her. But he couldn't. She was already sinking into the deep and cold water of the lake, trying her best to get to the surface. But she couldn't swim. Jack knew this and there was no hesitation as he dived into the freezing water after her.

Emma struggled against the cold water, trying to get back to the surface. She saw Jack diving to save her as she reached her arms out to him, calling for him to save her. She was running out of air. Jack swam down as fast as he could, the cold biting against his skin. He reached Emma as the last of her air started to run out. She opened her mouth, desperately trying to breathe, but only inhaled water. She began to close her eyes as bubbles began to escape from her mouth. She was running out of time. The cold began to bite upon her skin like sharp teeth that belonged to a rabid dog.

'Jack…' she thought closing her eyes as all her strength left her.

Jack felt his lungs burning as his oxygen started to run out. the cold numbing his body to where he could barely feel his limbs. He grabbed Emma and tried to swim to the surface. Her deadweight dragged him down but he wouldn't let her go. As his own strength started to give out on him Jack heard something. Voices.

 _Jack wake up!_

 _Come on frostbite! You can do it!_

 _Sweet tooth! You need to wake up!_

The voices pulled at Jack's brain. They sounded familiar, but from where?

"Ignore them Jack. Just keep dreaming these beautiful nightmares," Pitch's voice whispered in Jack's ear as the girl dissolved away, an evil chuckle escaping the Nightmare King's grey lips.

Pitch? What was pitch doing in his head? Jack couldn't remember. Water rushed into his lungs the familiar feeling of choking frightened Jack. No…not just choking. Drowning.

'Why was drowning familiar to him?' Jack wondered.

The feeling of drowning was soon removed and nothing remained. No matter where Jack looked he could only see black. The silence around him was deafening.

"NO!" Jack screamed as all his repressed feelings were released and magnified. 300 years' worth of loneliness, sadness, and anger washed over him

Pitch laughed. "What's the matter, boy? SCARED?!"

Jack didn't answer, instead choosing to curl into a ball and try to keep his breathing even. He could feel himself about to break down. He took a deep breath and tried to think rationally, but the fear was starting to get to him. The fear of being alone again.

Pitch growled, clearing not liking that he was being ignored. "HEY!" He yelled and picked up the teen spirit, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Jack couldn't breathe. Everything was becoming overwhelming. His head swam and black spots blocked his vision.

 _Frostbite calm down! You need to wake up mate!_

'Wake up? When did I fall asleep?' Jack thought sluggishly. His brain started to wake up again, telling him that this was just a bad dream. That he should listen to the nice voice.

"No, no, no! Don't wake up!" Pitch roared, still trying to make Jack live forever in his nightmares. But Jack felt a pull at the edge of his mind. He grabbed onto it, desperate to get away from this feeling. Desperate to feel safe again.

As Jack started to become more aware of his surrounding he could recognize the sound of jingles, which was louder.

'Jingles? And who is slapping me? Go away. I just want to sleep,' Jack thought in exhaustion. The voices were becoming louder by the second and Jack had started to feel pain in his back.

"Jack, please, wake up!" A female voice cried as a little squeak was heard after. Jack felt drowsy, which was weird considering he was apparently asleep. He wracked his brain, trying to figure out what was happening around him. Surely, he knew the nice voices from somewhere.

"Don't wake up, Jack! The Guardians don't need you." Said Pitch's voice.

'Guardians? I remember them. They were fun to prank. Especially Bunny. I wonder if they are okay,' Jack thought. He liked Sandy the most. He always talked to Jack when they saw each other.

The area around Jack became lighter and the darkness seemed to drift away. The Pitch in his head covered his eyes and with a hiss, burst into a cloud of golden sand. Jack wanted to do the same, minus the hissing and bursting into sand part, but he couldn't move. For some reason, the light reminded him of the guardians. It wasn't hurting him. For some reason the light reminded him of Sandy the most as it got brighter. The voices were getting louder too. Jack heard them shouting that he could do it and that he needed to wake up. Encouraging him to open his eyes.

Jack groaned and suddenly everything was quiet around him. "Frostbite? Can you hear me?" Bunny asked from somewhere near his head. Jack groaned again. It could have meant anything from yes to fuck off.

"Jack, please open your eyes. We need you!" Tooth begged and he felt his hands being held. Jack did so with a gasp.

 **And part two is done! Part three is the aftermath.**


	9. Winter - Jack's Nightmare Part 3

**Jack's Nightmare Part III**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

 ***The aftermath from Part II***

Jack desperately gasped for air as he looked around him wildly. It was so colorful. Nothing like the cold waters he was drowning in only moments before.

"He's awake!" Tooth exclaimed.

"Is he alright? Is he breathing normally?" North asked in fear.

"Can he see us? Jack, can you hear me!" Bunny yelled, getting in Jack's face and sniffing him.

"B-Bunny?" Jack asked, shaking in a mixture of fear and cold. It was a different type of cold than what he was used to from being a winter spirit.

"Yeah Frostbite. How are you feeling?" Bunny asked, calming down and starting to check Jack over properly.

"I-I'm fine... But you're sniffing me too much." The young spirit whined softly, which caused Bunny to pull away.

"Ah, sorry. Just wanted to make sure that you were alright." He said and gently helped him up. "Can you walk? Do you need anything to help you?"

"N-no, I'm good." He said before he gasped and looked around. "Where's Sandy?! Is he okay?!" The golden man floated in front of Jack, looking just as worried as the others. Jack felt tears come to his eyes and quickly wiped them away.

"He's fine Sweet Tooth. You saved him," Tooth said softly.

"You took Pitch's arrow Jack. Been in nightmare for long time," North exclaimed. At the word nightmare Jack froze up, eyes wide.

"W-wait... N-no, I... I remember just being hit by it! There's no way that I was out for a long time!" He exclaimed before holding his head in pain. "Ugh! The memories.. Of those nightmares... They hurt so much.."

"Oi! Frostbite you need to breathe!" Bunny yelled moving in front of Jack and pushing the others back. Slowly, Bunny was able to get Jack to let go of his head and sit normally again, although he was leaning heavily against Bunny.

"I-I'm sorry... It just hurts so much... Seeing that girl drown and the darkness... I can't go back there!" The winter spirit sobbed out hard, hugging onto Bunny for protection.

"Girl? What girl?" Tooth asked in confusion.

"I don't know! She's so familiar but I don't know who she is! And she was drowning and I couldn't do anything!" Jack sobbed harder. Bunny didn't know what he should do and settled for awkwardly hugging Jack back and trying to comfort him.

"Jack, calm yourself. It's obvious that Pitch meant for you to see that. It must've been an illusion for Pitch to get to you." North said calmly but Jack shook his head.

"N-no, it was memory. But the ending was different. I think I knew her, but I don't know. All I know was that she couldn't have drowned."

"How do you know that Sweet Tooth?"

"I-I watched her. She used to come by my lake and cry sometimes. I watched her grow up. Have a f-family." The guardians all looked at each other for a moment.

"Jack, do you think that this girl might've been the one that made you a guardian?" North asked.

"The moon made me a guardian. Pulled me out of my lake and told me me name. I didn't see the girl again until the next winter," Jack said shaking his head. He seemed to be calming down, which was a relief to the others, although he didn't let go of Bunny.

"Jack," North began, sitting beside Bunny. "Maybe this girl that you saw had some sort of connection to you before you became guardian?"

"But Frostbite, what else did you see in your nightmares?" Bunny couldn't help but ask.

"I-I fell through the ice. I was drowning again," Jack explained. "Again? Why would I know what drowning felt like in the first place? W-what's wrong with me?" Jack asked, looking at all the guardians. It was then they realized how young Jack was. Jack was essentially, an immortal child.

"Sweet tooth, nothing's wrong with you." Tooth said in a motherly tone.

"But I think there is! During the whole nightmare, all I heard was Pitch's voice. He kept telling me to greet the darkness and fall asleep. But the more he said that, the more scared I was. I didn't feel relaxed at all..." Jack continued on.

Sandy moved in Jack's face and rapidly made symbols at him.

"Sandy's right mate. Pitch was just trying to hurt you. He wanted your fear," Bunny translated.

"B-but."

"All is well now though! You broke spell! And wound on back already healed thanks to Bunny!" North exclaimed, trying to cheer Jack up. Jack looked up at Bunny for a moment. He forgot for a second that Bunny was holding him when earlier Bunny said that he didn't believe Jack could be a guardian.

"Why are you all being so nice to me?"

The question had honestly shocked the others.

"Sweet Tooth. We should have been there from the beginning. We never should have let you be alone for as long as we did. We failed you. But now, now we have a chance to try and make things right," Tooth explained.

"The Sheila's right. I'll admit, I wasn't all that thrilled about you becoming a guardian, but my opinion has changed now. I'm sorry about how I always acted to ya before. You belong with us frostbite. And someday, we can get you believers too," Bunny added.

"Bunny's right Jack! You are guardian now!" North exclaimed, bringing the group in for a hug. Jack squeaked a little when he was pulled into the large group hug, but this made him shocked. Everyone was apologizing to him and saying that they were going to be there for him made him... Happy. Not fake happy, but actually happy. So happy that he began to cry into North's chest. Sandy was the first to saw as he jingled like crazy, waving his arms as if to tell Jack not to cry anymore. The others released Jack from the hug as well, afraid they had hurt him again.

"I-I'm fine. I'm just, overwhelmed," Jack said, wiping his tears in his hoodie. He then looked at them all and gave them the biggest smile they had ever seen. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us, Jack." North said softly and wiped more of the younger spirit's tears with his robe. "We're your family now. And family helps each other no matter what?"

"Family?" Jack asked, as if he was testing out the word. He smiled again; He finally had a real family. But then he remember Pitch. "Wait, what about Pitch? Is he still out there? What about Easter?"

"Woah! Calm down there mate! Easter is tomorrow! I've got me googies painting themselves right now," Bunny calmed Jack down. It was around that time that Jack noticed he was in the warren.

"We can regain believe from children with good Easter ya?" North boomed. Tooth and Sandy smiled from beside the Russian man.

"Then I'll help you!" Jack exclaimed and stood up with the help of his staff.

"Jack, are you sure?" Tooth asked cautiously.

"Yes! Pitch is going down with the power of belief whether he likes it or not." Jack said confidently with a little grin.

 **Alrighty! Now I'm all caught up! New chapters from here on out! I'm taking requests for any of the ROTBTD fandoms. But please no Frozen. I don't really care for it that much. If you like it, that's great. I liked the movie but beyond that I don't really care for it.**

 **Anyway. Please review! Reviews are amazing! Reviews convince writers to actually put effort into their stories!**


End file.
